Should I Sneak Out the Fire Escape?
by OfRosesAndRavenstags
Summary: Erin Lindsay has her partner, Jay Halstead, over for a few drinks after a particularly hard day at Intelligence. They end up in bed together, and some sweet smut ensues. Linstead pairing (Jay Halstead x Erin Lindsay), M for lemony goodness.


**A/N: I really like the Halstead and Lindsay pairing, and there's not nearly enough smut written for them, so I figured I'd contribute a little. ;) A little OOC and AU, of course, but enjoy. **

**This is dedicated to the lovely ArrowOlicityLover, who has written some beautiful fanfiction for the Lindstead pairing. Y'all should check her stuff out. :3**

"Should I sneak out the fire escape?"

Erin Lindsay laughed lightly, toeing her apartment door closed behind her. She strode back over to her partner. "It was just Voight," she explained, a smile splitting her face when she saw Halstead's look of mock concern. "He's gone now, Jay. You're safe," she joked.

Halstead grinned lopsidedly up at her, sitting on the arm of her couch with bottle of beer in hand. "What'd he want?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't press, letting a brief moment of silence fill the foot of space between them. "Thank you for being here," Erin stated eventually, her voice softer and more meaningful than before. "Today was a rough one."

He shrugged. "You've been there for me before."

Lindsay nodded, but began to feel the telltale prickling sensation on her eyes. She brought her hands to her face and moved to turn away from Jay, not wanting him to see her cry. Crying was for the weak, she had always thought, and she didn't want to look anything less than badass while in front of her partner.

Halstead's hands found her hips, and he lightly pulled her into the space between his legs. "Hey," he whispered soothingly, "you don't have to hide from me, Erin. We're partners, right? You can trust me."

She nodded weakly, her gaze roving over his arms before settling onto the floor. His grasp was loose on her, and she could feel his thumbs rubbing soft circles onto the skin of her hips where his hands had snuck up her shirt. She thought of pulling away, thought about telling him to leave her apartment, but something held her there, gluing her in his embrace.

"Erin?" He brought a hand to her chin, tilting her face up and looking into her eyes. He was squinting slightly, like he always was when he was concerned.

Erin's gaze subconsciously flicked to his lips and back up to his eyes. She tossed away all thought of kissing him—Voight had told her not to mess with Jay, hadn't he? Deep down, she knew she should keep it professional between them. "Do you ever get tired of all the death, Jay?" she asked him, her tone edgy. "Do you ever see a body with its lifeless eyes and want to run away? Run away from our job, run away from—"

"Yes."

He smelled so good to her—like smoke and musk and gunpowder. She wanted to move closer but she didn't. "I got that feeling today," she explained, "seeing all those dead girls, with their missing ears and bruised bodies."

His hands tightened fractionally against her, and he swallowed audibly. "What kept you there? At the scene, I mean."

_You, Jay. You and Antonio and all the others, but mostly you,_ she thought. "I don't know."

He nodded, quiet for only a moment. "I wanted to run, too, you know."

Erin looked up at him, close enough to see the faint stubble along his jaw. "What kept you there, then? What kept you from getting back in the car and driving away?"

"I knew that I wanted to get justice for all of those girls. I knew that me running away wouldn't solve their cases, and so I stayed."

A stray tear fell from Erin's eye, tumbling elegantly down her cheek despite her attempts to suppress it. She tried to move her head away, again not wanting to be seen as vulnerable.

Halstead brought a hand to her cheek, gently brushing the salty tear away with a thumb. "It's okay to cry," he stated, "and you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

She scoffed bitterly. "Crying is for weak people who can't handle themselves."

"I cry sometimes. We all do, whether we like to admit it or not. It's not good to bottle everything up. You gotta let it all out, as cliché as it sounds."

Erin met eyes with him again, saw the raw honesty on his face. Now that she was this close to him, getting this emotional, she wanted him more than she ever had before. She wanted to be held and kissed and loved, wanted to be with someone she didn't have to lie to. She wanted to know what it felt like to be happy and free from the terrors of the world.

Her hands came up to his chest, and she felt his heart pumping soundly against her palms. "In our line of work," she began, her voice barely a whisper, "we don't have many people we can be truly honest with at the end of the day. We can't tell everyone how we saved the day, or about the laws we may have had to break in order to get there. We can't tell people how we got shot at again, how we could have died or gone down but we didn't."

"You have me, Erin," Jay said, his hands slipping a little further up to trace random patterns on the small of her back. "I'm here for you, and so is the rest of the team if you need them to be."

Lindsay was acutely aware of where his hands were. His fingertips were light against her, tantalizing despite her sour mood; a shiver ran down her spine and her nerves felt as though they were being slowly being awakened. She moved her hands from Jay's chest to his shoulders to his neck, eventually cupping his jaw.

Halstead's gaze flitted between her eyes and her lips and, before either of them knew what was occurring, he leaned in close to her, pulling her body flush with his. Her eyes widened for a moment before she shut them, slanting her face to brush her lips agains his in a chaste kiss.

When they parted, it was Jay who looked stunned. "Erin—"

"Today was tough, Jay. We solved the case, but not until after all those poor girls were victimized. The things that asshole did to them—"

"Hey." He brought a hand to her face, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "We got the guy. He's not going to harm anyone else."

"But there'll be more cases tomorrow, more cases like that the next day, and the day after that. I don't know if I—"

Jay stood up, adjusting his grasp on Lindsay but keeping her close. "I'll help you get though it, Lindsay, you know I will. But, for now, I think you should get some sleep, okay?" He began to lead her towards her bedroom.

"I'm not tired," she stated honestly, planting her feet.

"It's"—he glanced at the clock—"midnight, Erin. We have to be up in the morning, and sleep would definitely be nice."

"Jay, you can leave if you want. I'll just have a few more drinks and go to bed in an hour or two."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving you to drink away your sorrows for a few hours."

"I'll be fine, Halstead."

"No," he said, holding her at arm's-length and looking into her eyes. "Don't pull the last name shit with me right now. We're alone, and you've been calling me Jay for the past two hours. Don't push me away, Erin."

She pulled away from him, turning to face the wall. "I need to be alone," she mumbled.

There was silence for a moment, and she thought that maybe he had left. When she turned around, she was surprised to see him right behind her, only a shoulder breadth away. Jay was staring at her contemplatively, squinting fractionally, his head cocked to the side a little.

He stepped closer to her suddenly, bending to place an arm beneath her knees. Effortlessly, he hoisted her into his arms, lifting her completely off the ground.

"Jay!" she squealed, slapping her hands against his chest. "Let me down, you ass!"

He was smiling a little. "Not going to happen."

"I'm serious, Halstead. Let me down."

He strode easily across the living room, keeping her head tucked into the space between his shoulder and neck. He grew serious. "I can't do that. I can't leave you, Erin. You need someone and I need to be with you, too."

"Jay—"

He loved the feel of her lips moving against the skin of his shoulder every time she spoke, but he set her down on the floor anyway, letting her regain her footing.

Her bedroom was a neat, organized place. The bed was made and curtains were drawn across the large windows. The lamp on the bedside table was on, casting a dim light across the room. The same hardwood floors that had gone across the rest of her apartment continued into her bedroom. The entire place smelled slightly like her—like sugar and mint and sunshine.

"That kiss wasn't professional," she stated eventually, breaking the silence that had swallowed them.

"No, it wasn't," he agreed, looking at a picture on her nightstand. It was of them. Antonio had taken the picture of them one Christmas Eve, though Jay hadn't known that she had kept it. In it, they were both smiling whilst leaning against the edge of one of the bridges within the park.

She snapped him out of his reverie. "I liked it, Jay."

A pained look crossed over his features. "Don't tell me things like that and then expect me to keep it professional."

Erin Lindsay was left with a decision: she could put her walls back up and tell Halstead to get the hell out of her apartment, or she could tell him how she truly felt, deep down. She could connect their lips again, let him push her onto the bed and show her more love than any other man could, or she could thank him and show him the door and let herself drown in the well-known numbness of the bottle.

Lindsay stepped closer to him, pressing her hands against his shoulders and gazing into his eyes. Looking at him, she could see his adoration, his need for her etched into his features. "I don't want to push you away this time," she whispered, finally making up her mind. "I don't care about the stupid in-house romance rule anymore; I need you, Jay."

"Erin—"

She pressed herself up against him, going on her tip-toes. "I need you," she repeated before connecting their lips, kissing him forcefully.

Jay didn't kiss her back at first. She had surprised him, and he wasn't sure that this was truly what she wanted or needed. He worried that she would regret this all in the morning, that maybe all of the stress and the light buzz of alcohol had gotten to her head.

It was only when she was about to pull away that he reacted. Halstead wrapped one arm around her waist, letting his other hand tangle into her hair. He slanted his head, skillfully deepening the kiss. Slowly, his tongue traced along her lower lip, slipping inside her mouth.

Erin walked them backwards until her hips were pressed between him and the bed. He broke off the kiss, seeking air, and began to trail his lips down her neck in a series of nips and soothing kisses.

"Jay," she sighed, running her hands down his back.

He stopped momentarily. "Are you sure you want to do this, Erin?" he asked, his words warm against her skin. "Once we do this, I don't think I'll be able to go back to 'just friends' with you."

She looked at him powerfully. "Jay—I want you," she stated. "We've been dancing around this for months, with me always pushing you away and making stupid excuses why we shouldn't."

He nodded, skeptical. "Maybe we should let the alcohol wear off, think about this—"

"I drank two beers—not hardly enough to make me even really feel it. This isn't the alcohol or the stress talking, Jay; it's just me, finally willing to admit that I've needed you—wanted you—all along, and have been too stupid to just admit it to you."

He was quiet for a moment as he looked over her, taking in her lean frame and gentle curves.

She tugged on the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head smoothly with little resistance. Tentatively, she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, dragging her nails lightly across his nipples.

Jay seemed to forget about protesting her. With a light shove, he pushed her onto the bed, grinning wickedly. He grasped her ankles and pulled her towards him, groaning lightly when their hips ground together. He moved to straddle her, sliding his mouth over hers in another kiss. Singlehandedly, he brought Erin's hands over her head, pinning her wrists to the bed as he deepened their kiss. He rotated his hips, pressing against her.

To Erin, Jay tasted like an enthralling mixture of her beer and apples. He was a great kisser, without a doubt, and she found herself quickly dizzied and out of breath. Her senses were inundated with all things Jay Halstead—his scent, his taste, his feel—yet she couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Her hands roved along his sides, finally trailing down from his navel to his waistband. As deftly as she could manage without looking, she undid his belt buckle and pulled the leather through his belt loops. She let the belt fall beside them on the comforter.

Jay pulled away from her lips, making a trail along her jaw and neck. When he reached her collarbones, her tank top prevented him from continuing his path downward. His hand found her waist and his fingers began to tease the hem of her top.

"Please," Lindsay begged, feeling hot and needy under him. She had imagined being with her partner so many times, yet she couldn't help but think that those dirty dreams wouldn't nearly add up to the real thing.

Jay flipped them over, releasing Erin's hands in favor of holding her waist. He was grinning up at her, obviously loving the view of her straddling him. He ran his hands up her back slowly, dragging her shirt up. Lindsay raised her hands, letting him pull her top up and over her head and toss it across the room.

With practiced ease, Jay reached behind her and thumbed the clasp of her bra open, looking deeply into her eyes as he did so. He left the article hanging there, on her shoulders, leaving her to eventually make the move herself to fully remove the it.

Erin moved the straps down her arms without a moment's hesitation, letting the lacy material fall from her and onto the hardwoods. The air of her apartment was cool against her bare skin. She brought her hands down, entwining her finger's with Jay's, and she guided his touches, letting his calloused fingers trail up her stomach to her breasts. Then, she let her hands detach from his and fall to his chest.

He lightly swiped a thumb across her nipple, and she involuntarily leaned into his touch. His fingers swirled along her soft skin, teasing and pleasing. He was kissing along her neck, nipping a trail down to her chest. He took one breast in his mouth while a hand stimulated the other.

Erin, growing impatient with the passing minutes, reached down between them and flicked open the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down, too. She growled when she couldn't yank his pants off—he was laying on her bed.

"Relax," he breathed against her moist skin. "We've got all night."

She shivered, imagining all the things he could possibly do to her. "We have to work early tomorrow," she stated, trying to fabricate an excuse for her neediness.

"Mhmm," he hummed, his lips sending sweet vibrations through her nerves. "What can I possibly do to take your mind off work?"

His voice sent waves of desire straight to her core, and a moan slipped between her parted lips. _Touch me, Jay,_ her mind was pleading. _Kiss me, touch me, love me. _

He flipped them over, moving to hover above her and press her into the mattress. Erin hooked her fingers into his waistband and dragged his jeans and boxers down, letting him kick them off once they had fallen past his knees.

Jay's member was pressed up against her thigh, half-hard and teasing through her jeans. He took her hands in his, guiding them along his body until they rested on his shoulders.

"Jay," she whimpered, her hips eagerly seeking friction. "Please."

He lowered himself down onto her, attaching his lips to her neck hotly. He kissed along her shoulders, sucking at the base of her neck long enough to leave a mark. From there, he began his descent south.

Jay kissed the valley between her breasts before nipping at her ribs. One of his hands snaked down between them, pausing at the waistband of her jeans. "God, Erin," he breathed against her stomach. "Are you—"

Her hips arched to connect with his. "Yes, Jay, I'm positive that I want to do this."

Halstead didn't hesitate any more after that. His fingers were deft as they undid her jeans and somehow managed to pull them off her. He kissed around her navel and then lower, right at her bikini line.

Part of Jay wanted to simply rip his partner's panties off her, but he thought better of it; instead, he settled for simply pulling the material—surprisingly lacy—down her legs. He felt her shiver beneath him—from cold or desire, he could not know, though he guessed the latter.

Halstead kissed lower still, dipping his head around where Lindsay truly wanted him. She felt his stubble as it grazed against the apex of her thighs, tickling and teasing. "Please," she repeated, her hands grasping at his head as she tried to pull him towards her.

Normally, Erin would feel disgusted for pleading and seeming so needy and weak, but she was discovering that she didn't care about any of that with Jay. All she knew is that she wanted him—needed him, really.

Jay's tongue snaked out, and he licked a trail along her lower lips until he reached her clit. Her back arched off the bed when he took the sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth. He nipped the bud softly before soothing it with a few flicks of his tongue, humming softly.

His hands found her hips and pressed them back down. "Stay still," he advised her, his head barely visible to her.

One of his hands moved from her waist, sliding down until it rested against her entrance. He continued to suck at her as he coated his fingers in her arousal before slowly sinking a digit into her tight, wet heat.  
>Erin moaned, shifting her hips to force his finger deeper inside her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she began to grind in circles against her partner.<p>

She felt as though her stomach was winding itself tightly in coils of pleasure. Jay's touch was setting her ablaze, and she could barely form any coherent thoughts. The only thoughts within her mind were of everything Jay Halstead: She thought about how good he felt, how much she wanted him, how deliciously inappropriate what they were doing was.

"You like that?" Jay asked sexily, adding a second finger and accelerating the rate of his thrusts.

Her toes curled. "Jay—"

His teeth grazed her clit again. "Come on, baby," he cooed. "Let it all go."

Erin gripped at his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin of his back. Her hips arched off the bed, her head falling to the side and her hair sprawling across the pillow. A silent cry escaped her parted lips as Jay flicked his tongue against her clit and scissored his fingers within her.

She fell off the proverbial cliff gloriously, soundlessly. Her walls milked Halstead's fingers and she could have sworn that she saw stars flashing against her eyelids. She could feel her partner maintaining his pace as she came down from her high, and he only slowed his fingers when her orgasm had ended. His tongue continually massaged her, drinking up all of her desire.

When he was satisfied that she had finished, Jay grinned, withdrew his fingers, and crawled up her body until his head rested against hers. "You can't guess how long I've wanted to do that to you," he breathed, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

She was breathing heavily as she rolled her eyes, smiling. "How many times have you done that, Jay?"

"Not telling."

"You're pretty damn good at it."

He winked at her. "I can do it again, if you want."

Her fingers traced patterns along his back and ribs. "As great as that sounds," she began, whispering into his ear seductively, "I can think of other things we can do."

"Mhmm. What would those things be, Erin Lindsay?"

"I think I rather show you than tell you." She kissed him suddenly, hard on the mouth, and let one of her hands stray down his stomach. His abdominal muscles flexed under her feather-light touch as she followed the trail of light hair that lead deep into the vee of his hips, her hand slipping over his pelvic bones until she was firmly grasping the base of his cock.

Erin ran her thumb along the underside of him, right down the blue, sensitive vein. He gasped above her and thrusted shallowly into her fist. She could feel his hands as they bunched into the sheets beside her head, his breath hot against the shell of her ear.

She stoked him once, twice, from base to tip, spreading the pre-cum that had beaded at the head along his shaft. Halstead's lips attached themselves to the skin behind her ear, and he began to kiss and suck at the skin along her neck, hard.

"God, Erin," he moaned against her skin, sucking at one particular spot long enough that she knew there would be a mark tomorrow.

She gave him one final stroke before she released him. "I need you, Jay."

Halstead nodded, angling his face to brush his lips against hers. He cupped her jaw in his hands and rolled them over, letting his back be pressed into the mattress as Erin straddled his hips. He was kissing her slowly, deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth patiently and unhurriedly.

Lindsay took his erect cock in one hand and guided it inside her. She sank onto him, her walls pulling him inside of her. She braced her hands on his chest, letting herself grow accustomed to the feeling of him.

A shuddering breath escaped Jay, and he moved his hands down to her hips. Lindsay began to move above him, using her thighs to lift her hips and then slide him back home within her. She set the pace for a slow burn, wishing she could stay there with Jay Halstead forever.

They kept touching and kissing each other, savoring the feel of every thing. They were engulfed in almost complete silence: the only sounds were of their kissing and sweet sighs of pleasure, along with the slick slipping of skin against skin.

Erin knew he could see what he did to her—what happened when his fingers grazed along her skin, when his lips spread liquid fire with every touch, when the heat of his body against hers forced her eyes to flutter shut and her limbs to tremble and her knees to buckle as though under pressure. She knew he loved inciting those reactions out of her, loved giving her pleasure and being pleasured by her.

She knew what she was doing to him, too. Every time she touched him there, or shifted her hips that way, a soft sigh or grunt would slip through his lips. He'd tighten his grip on her whenever she kissed him, and he'd shudder whenever she lit his skin ablaze with pleasure. He'd tremble with every painfully slow, hard kiss she delivered on his lips.

Eventually, Erin rolled over to the side, landing on her back with Jay above her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together at his back. Another sigh escaped her as Jay slid into her, deeper and harder than before. The new angle felt wondrous to her—he was hitting that little spot within her with every stroke that made her want to fall apart for the second time that evening.

"Please," she found herself whispering to him as she ran her nails down his back for the umpteenth time.

He was kissing her shoulder while maintaining his slow, meaningful thrusts. "Mhmm. What do you want me to do, baby?"

"Touch me."

"I _am_ touching you, Erin."

Erin grabbed his hand impatiently and pulled it down between them, guiding his fingers to her swollen clit. She half expected him to laugh at her wanton neediness, but he didn't. Instead, he simply took her sensitive nub between two of his fingers and rolled it gently.

Her eyes almost rolled back into her head. "God, Jay—don't stop."

"Are you close?"

She nodded, pulling his mouth down to hers in a sloppy kiss of teeth and tongue. Her hips were shifting harder against him, trying to encourage him to increase his pace. Erin was so close _again—_she could feel it. She felt the tightening in her stomach, the curling of her toes, the near-end to all of the climbing.

Jay started fucking her more shallowly, keeping her right on the edge of climax. He was close, too, judging by the sounds flowing steadily form his mouth and how sloppy his kisses were becoming.

Erin wanted to tell her partner to hurry up, but it felt so _good_, what he was doing. He was making her forget about the stresses of their job, forget about how the clock at her bedside read one a.m, forget about having to wake up early in the morning just to haul her ass to the precinct.

Jay slammed his hips towards her suddenly, sliding his prick home in her welcoming heat and hitting that heavenly spot deep inside her that no other man had ever truly hit. The move was enough to send Erin off the proverbial edge for the second time that night—or morning, rather.

He kept thrusting, letting the waves of pleasure wash over his partner. He came a few seconds later, letting his sounds of ecstasy be swallowed up by the woman beneath him.

Halstead rolled off her, panting and feeling thoroughly exhausted. He smiled at Erin and plucked a sweaty strand of hair off her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered, pressing kisses to her collarbone, her jaw, her neck, her temples, her eyelids, her nose, her lips.

Erin pulled her sheets over their bodies. "You're just saying that," she accused, "because we just had sex."

"No, I've been in love with you for a while now," he said with complete honesty. "Voight keeps telling me to stay away from you, and I tried, I really did, but it was too late—I had already fallen for you, Erin Lindsay."

She rested her head against his chest, tracing mindless patterns along his feverish skin. "I love you, too, Jay, but I honestly don't know how we could ever make us work."

"I'm willing to try if you are."

She smiled, silent for a moment. Jay, who had always been there for her when she needed him, was saying that he wanted to be there for her in every way—that he wanted to give them a try. He was willing to break the rules of their workplace for her, willing to take the wrath of Voight if it meant that he could be there for her.

"Voight's going to kill you when he finds out," she stated, looking him in the eyes.

He shrugged, shifting to straddle her hips again, a wicked grin splitting his features. "I guess we better make this worth it, then."

**A/N: My smut's rubbish, I know, but it's fun to write. Regardless, please review/comment and all that jazz, and remember to check out ArrowOlicityLover on AO3. ;)**


End file.
